


Damn Him

by AnonimusUnnoan



Series: Kuroshitsuji (where reader is Ciel's cousin) [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Because I did, Caring Sebastian, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Did you guys miss him?, Dom Sebastian, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, I don't feel like tagging, I will never stop writing sebaschan, Kissing, POV Second Person, Possessive Sebastian, Reader-Insert, Regret, The Author Regrets Everything, he isn't there tho, hmm lets see what else does this have..., i love this man, i should stop now.., idk it's my first time doing fluff, it's not tooth rotting fluff, just a shit load of fluff okay!!!, mentions of my boi ciel, my regret - Freeform, reader is scared of thunder., sebastian is slightly creepy, sebastian michaelis loves reader like cats love head scritches., still hot tho, theres a storm, why is he fictional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimusUnnoan/pseuds/AnonimusUnnoan
Summary: A thunderstorm is above the Phantomhive Manor. It rains. Sebastian comforts you. You love each other. Just some fluff. My first fluff.Fair warning this might be shit. Oh also i'm not editing this RN so point out mistakes if you see them :) Thx. More in the authors note





	Damn Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deliberate_disassociation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliberate_disassociation/gifts).



You don’t know what it is that woke you up. Your eyes trying to adjust to the darkness you look towards the window. Thick black clouds have rolled over the sky. The sound of thunder rumbled into the room. Your attention was suddenly drawn to the foot of the bed where two red eyes gleamed. “Sebastian, are you going to stand there like that all night?” you asked the demon butler. You weren’t sure what form he’d taken right now. Usually the darkness of the room would tell you of it but thanks to the clouds outside there wasn’t much difference. 

“Watching you sleep is somehow very comforting to me.” He said. You could hear the smile in his voice. The tender cool way he would address you and Ciel in public wouldn’t change when the two of you were in private. “I was worried that you might be afraid of the storm.” He left the foot of your bed and came to stand at the side as you pushed yourself up into a sitting position. You reached for the corner of his tailcoat and tugged on it gently signalling him that you wanted him to sit. He smiled down at you. A streak of lighting outside lit up the room and a loud crack of thunder startled you to grab Sebastian’s arm making him lose his balance. He fell onto you like an ungraceful cat with an ‘oompf’. Immediately he raised himself and dusted his jacket. “I am terribly sorry my lady.” He said. “I assure you it was a mistake.” He refused to look at you. It suddenly hit you. Was he blushing? Was Sebastian Michaelis actually embarrassed? You snickered and then remembered that it wasn’t ladylike to and held your mirth in. 

“Sebastian, I pulled you down? A mere mortal made you lose your balance!” you said using the words he often used to describe you. 

“Please my lady, let us never speak of this happening. Ever.” 

You had to giggle again. Damn all societal norms. This man was just too ridiculous sometimes. “It’s okay Sebastian. I don’t mind.” You said gently. Lighting flashed again and you prepared yourself for the thunder that would follow by shutting your eyes tight and covering your ears with your hands. It’s not that you were afraid of thunder. More like the sudden sound would startle you. Even if you knew it was coming, sometimes – more often than not – it was less of a rumbling and more like a crack of a whip. You felt Sebastian’s arms circle around you. He sat down beside you on the bed and pulled you into his lap kissing your hair softly. 

“I thought this would happen.” He said musingly. 

You were glad he did. It was always better to be in a storm with someone by your side. “What about Ciel? What if he wakes up?” 

“The young master? I drew the heavy curtains shut in his room at night and gave him some hot milk with honey. That should have him sleeping soundly.” He told you while his hand stroked your hair. 

“Then, will you stay a while?” you asked him looking up to his dimly lit face. He nods and then pulls himself onto the bed not letting go of you either. You snuggle into him. “You knew there would be a storm?” 

“Mmmm.” Came the response and he pulled you closer into his embrace. “I suspected it.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and rest your head on his chest. How like Sebastian to be considerate like this. Quiet, unobtrusive, gentle. But his true nature was the exact opposite. Cold, calm, calculating. You never know when he’s going to lose himself and turn into a full demon. His demon form wasn’t something you’d see too often. Right now, his soft lips were pressed against your hair leaving small kisses like flower petals all over like a crown. But those lips did so many other things. Like leave purple blossoms on your skin after a night of passion. Or kiss your lips with the same enthusiasm with which fire burns paper.

“You should sleep.” He told you. “I’ll stay with you till you do” 

“That makes me not want to sleep at all Sebastian.” You said yawning. 

“Your body is telling me differently.” He said laughing. “Sleep. I’m right here my princess.” You blushed. This man would make you feel so loved it was ridiculous. You wish you could be with him. You wish you could. But you can’t. His strong arms were so protective of you, as was his heart. Damn society. Damn class differences. Damn Sebastian for showing you a love no human man would ever in your life. As your sleep took over you slowly the demons lips came down and pressed against yours. Damn him…

**Author's Note:**

> You stuck with the entire 800 word fluff piece congraaaaatsss. Okay so I have never tried writing fluff before and this is literally my first attempt. I know, i know! She wrote smut but not fluff. Well yeah. Deal. Okay and like i said in the description this is unedited so i give you all the liberty to roast the shit outta my grammar or any other mistakes you see. I have exams coming up in college so it might be a while before I edit the shit please bear with me.  
> Also did you know I have a  Tumblr  where you can get all the latest updates? You didn't? Oh well here take the link, check it out! follow for updates and stuff i guess pwease?


End file.
